Batman: Arkham Origins 2
Batman: Arkham Origins 2 is a sequel to Batman: Arkham Origins. It uses elements from No Man's Land and Long Halloween Plot Batman has spent the a year investigate the Holiday murders which have ignited a mob war between Carmine Falcone and Sal Maroni. Falcone has recruited Edward Nigma and Poison Ivy. Batman is investigate Carmine Falcone's penthouse where he encounters Catwoman. Batman lets Catwoman when he sees the bat signal but it turns out James Gordon called him to enter a pact with him and Harvey Dent. Ra's Al Ghul causes an earthquake that devastates Gotham. Various villains are released from Blackgate and Arkham Asylum, including Bane, the Joker, Firefly and Killer Croc. Gotham is declared a No Man's Land by the government. Amanda Waller has all bridges to Gotham destroyed and sets up a military blockade to prevent people from entering or exiting. Ra's Al Ghul sends a group fo assassins after Batman. These assassins include Lady Shiva, Whisper A'Daire, David Cain and Kyle Abbot. Barbara Gordon becomes Batgirl and defeats David Cain who had been sent to kill James Gordon. Harvey Dent is kidnapped by the Joker. Batman tries to save Harvey but the Joker burns half of Harvey's face. Harvey later escapes from the hospital. In the post credits, Gilda Dent is revealed to be one of the Holiday Killers. Most Wanted Missions Bane The earthquake has allowed Bane to escape GCPD. Batman goes to track him down. Carmine Falcone Batman and Catwoman team up to destroy Carmine Falcone's mob money. Firefly Firefly has escaped from Arkham Asylum. Holiday Killer Batman investigates the murder of Carmine Falcone's nephew, Johnny Vitti, connected to a series of murders he has been investigating for a year. Realising that the Holiday Killer is a copycat of Calendar Man, one of the few Arkham residents not released by the earthquake, Batman goes to Arkham Asylum to question him. In Arkham, Batman encounters Scarecrow. After defeating Scarecrow, Batman continues his investigate and learns that Alberto Falcone is the Holiday Killer. Batman hands Alberto to GCPD and is placed in Arkham Asylum, in a cell opposite Julian Day. Joker The Joker plans to murder everyone with laughing gas. Killer Croc Killer Croc has escaped from Arkham Asylum. Poison Ivy Poison Ivy, using funds from Carmine Falcone, plans to spread a super fertiliser into Gotham's water supply. Solomon Grundy Batman investigates the Lazarus Pit and learns that Solomon Grundy was a test subject for it by Ra's Al Ghul. Two-Face Batman investigates the murder of Vernon Fields. Batman realises the killer is Harvey Dent and he's leading a faction of inmates to attack Falcone's penthouse. Batman and Catwoman get there but Harvey Dent kills Falcone before being defeated. Characters * Batman/Bruce Wayne * Robin/Dick Grayson * Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * Ra's Al Ghul * James Gordon * Talia Al Ghul * Lady Shiva * Whisper A'Daire * David Cain * Kyle Abbot * Amanda Waller * Deathstroke/Slade Wilson * Carmine Falcone * Catwoman/Selina Kyle * Harvey Dent * Gilda Dent * Great White Shark/Warren White * Clock King/William Tockman * Solomon Grundy * Firefly/Garfield Lynns * Holiday Killer/Alberto Falcone * Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane * Calendar Man/Julian Day * Joker * Killer Croc/Waylon Jones * Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley * Bane Notes * It takes place two years after Arkham Origins and nine years before Arkham Asylum and Arkham City, ten years before Arkham Knight, thirteen years before Arkham Returns and twenty three years before Arkham Strike Back. * The Holiday Killer's victims including a gang called the Irish murdered on Thanks Giving and Falcone's bodyguard Milos Grappa on Christmas. The Riddler was attacked but unharmed on April Fools' Day. During the events of Arkham Origins 2, Falcone's nephew Johnny Vitti is killed on Halloween. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Batman